


Here in the Garden

by maniacalchimera



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniacalchimera/pseuds/maniacalchimera
Summary: It's easy to ignore the rest of the world when there's new life to be grown.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Radiant Garden Family Exchange





	Here in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PocketWhirlwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketWhirlwind/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Dilan the gardener is the best thing to come out of the character files. I hope you like him, PocketWhirlwind! I had a lot of fun drawing this--even though I'm never, EVER going to detail grass like this again.  
> Edit: Oh gosh it's huge. You might want to view it in a new tab hahahaha


End file.
